


Storied Times

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Marriage, Motherhood, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian has much to learn in this strange place called Storybrooke, at least she is among familiar friends, at least she has been reunited with her husband and son. But people keep looking at her strangely and there’s a distance with Robin now that squeezes her heart and why do people trust the Evil Queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storied Times

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the season three finale episode 'There's No Place Like Home' so many spoilers for that.

 

 

At first, everything was a rush of joy and happiness. It didn’t matter that she was in this strange realm, Marian was with Robin and Roland again. It didn’t matter that the Evil Queen was here too. Marian hugged her son and kissed her husband and nothing else mattered. She listened to her son’s excited babble and let him lead her excitedly outside. They lived in the woods, he told her, with the Merry Men. Marian smiled, of course they did. There were many fine buildings here but of course Robin had still chosen the forest.

 

 

She held her husband’s hand and smiled at him, her heart overflowing and overwhelmed. A miracle had been granted to them. Robin smiled back. It wasn’t until many weeks later that she thought of that moment and recalled how his smile hadn’t truly lit up his eyes.

 

 

*

 

 

The Merry Men were both shocked and pleased to see her. Little John picked up when he hugged her and Friar Tuck told her that his prayers had truly been answered. If some of the men were quieter than others, then that wasn’t unusual. Everyone had suffered in the Enchanted Forest; sometimes those memories overlaid everything else. Marian doubted that she had ever felt this happy, she felt as though the darkness wouldn't ever swallow her again.

 

 

She listened to everyone talk and sing, Roland in her arms and Robin at her side. They all slept next to each other and Marian smiled amid her dreams. She had a lot to thank Emma Swan for.

 

 

The next morning, Robin wore a serious expression as he explained to her that magic had greatly affected this realm, that a curse had frozen everyone and had even transformed them into different people. As a result Snow White and Prince Charming were the same age as their daughter Emma. Emma was Snow’s daughter, Marian could see clearly now how similar their determination and inner fire was. Emma was a daughter to be proud of.

 

 

There was more, warned Robin. So much had changed as much as some things had stayed the same. Rumplestiltskin was no longer the Dark One and was marrying a sweet girl named Belle. Snow and the Evil Queen, calling herself Regina Marian remembered, were civil now; friends even, because Emma, who was Snow's daughter, had a son Henry who had been raised by Regina. Marian’s head spun as she tried to sift through the stories her husband was telling her. And there was something more, something that he wasn't telling her, something that twisted beneath his expression. It dampened Marian's mood and only added to how she felt when she thought of the Evil Queen and that cell, that execution order. People could change but not completely.

 

 

*

 

 

Marian visited Snow White that afternoon, Snow White who was also Mary-Margaret now, thanks to the curse that had brought the town’s folk to this realm. Marian met Snow's son Neal, named for Henry’s late father. She stared around Snow's home wide-eyed. Snow made her tea and explained a little about the wonders of the realm. There was strange new magic here but Snow assured her that it was easy to learn and available to all. Only Rumplestiltskin, the Evil Queen and Emma wielded the type of magic that Marian was familiar with.

 

 

The Evil Queen still wielded magic, that news made Marian's expression tighten.

 

 

Snow noticed and gently laid her son down into a cradle. Her expression was compassionate and worried; she of all people would understand Marian's fears.

 

 

“Regina did a lot of terrible things but people can change, if we let them.”

 

 

Marian shook her head, Robin had said the same thing and his expression had been similar to Snow's. Snow sighed and gently told the story of a young queen, the stable boy she fell in love with, the innocent stepdaughter who told a secret, and the ambitious mother who removed hearts.

 

 

Marian was silent after that.

 

 

She remembered the Evil Queen's face when Emma had been about to introduce them, how different she had looked when she had smiled. It had been the face of a woman who knew love but who was perhaps uncertain of it.

 

 

“I never thanked you,” Snow's voice broke through Marian's thoughts, her hand pressed to Marian's. “For helping me in the Enchanted Forest. You gave up everything.”

 

 

“I wasn't the only one,” Marian protested.

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

And Snow looked sad now and infinitely bowed. Marian wanted to tell her that the people who had given up their lives in Snow’s name had done so gladly because they'd wanted their kingdom back, they'd wanted the Evil Queen gone and her reign of terror finished. But Marian remained silent because it was a weighty thing to have people's demises on your conscience. People had died to keep Robin, and his family, safe too. No words could ever lift that burden. Some things really hadn't changed.

 

 

The Evil Queen had deaths on her conscience too, without regret no doubt.

 

 

Marian intertwined her fingers with Snow's and listened to the baby's murmurs.

 

 

*

 

 

The realm that Marian now found herself in was strange and wondrous. She learned about electricity, a magic that powered machines and houses, that could make food hot or cold, that could wash clothes and cause water to appear on command. Robin was quiet and caring, touching her often and kissing her, sleeping by her side. But there was a twilight behind his eyes that Marian was becoming increasingly aware of, a mood that he would never vocalise. It bewildered Marian, weren't they together again? Weren't they a family?

 

 

Roland wanted to show her how everything worked. Marian concentrated on him, revelling in his happiness and listening to his excitement, trying to take careful note of everything he said. He had grown so much.

 

 

But her heart stopped when her son exclaimed “I can show you at Regina's house!”

 

 

He looked confused at Marian's worry and upset and Robin looked drawn and serious as Friar Tuck hurriedly claimed Roland for some important work involving the men's next meal.

 

 

“You let our child spend time with the Evil Queen?” Marian kept her voice low but it was not even or happy.

 

 

Robin didn't flinch, he even looked reproving. Marian had always hated when he looked at her like that. “Her name is Regina and she has more than proved herself a worthy ally.”

 

 

He spoke of how the Queen had saved Roland from a flying beast, how she was a mother too and had treated Roland accordingly. He sounded pained but affectionate. And there was something in his voice that made Marian's heart squeeze.

 

 

“Her own child was lost to her for a time, his memories of her erased. She gave up all happiness for Henry's sake.”

 

 

Robin's words faltered then and he twitched when Marian moved towards him. There was a pain in his eyes that she wished to ease. He had been through much without her at his side and somehow their son had emerged seemingly unscathed from this same suffering, he was happy, friendly and loved. Apparently that was partly due to the Evil Queen.

 

 

A sudden thought hit Marian, which explained much. Could a spell be at the root of this? Was the Evil Queen enchanting everyone in this place to see her so charitably? Robin's expression was horrified at such a suggestion and he moved out of Marian's reach. The squeeze around her heart increased.

 

 

“People change, Marian. And Regina knows better than anyone what magic can do to a heart.”

 

 

He gave her another look that both hurt and rankled before he turned towards Friar Tuck and Roland. Marian watched, her forehead wrinkled, her spirit mired in utter confusion and pain, wondering at the changes that had been wrought, and not just to the Evil Queen.

 

 

*

 

 

Marian hadn't seen Emma since that first night in Storybrooke so she was pleased to spy her one afternoon by Storybrooke’s clocktower. Emma's smile seemed tight and it was strange to see her in such different clothing.

 

 

“How's things in the forest?” Emma asked, glancing over Marian's shoulder and back again.

 

 

“Much as I remember them, very unpleasant when it rains and Little John still snores. But Roland sleeps well through the night.”

 

 

Emma's expression softened and she stilled. “He doesn't stop moving during the day though, right?”

 

 

Marian smiled and nodded in agreement “That much hasn't changed.”

 

 

Of course Emma had been separated from her son for many years, though she looked as though she was remembering something also. Marian had been surprised to hear that it hadn't been the Evil Queen's actions that had caused such a rift but rather Emma's choice. Snow had explained the events with an expression that had spoken of great remembered pain, for she too had chosen to give up her child. Both mothers had done so for the child's sake. What a choice, what pain to carry.

 

 

But both had reunited with their children and Emma had given Marian the chance to do the same. Marian owed her so much. She said as much, which curiously caused Emma's smile to lessen.

 

 

“It was a...pleasure?” Emma sounded unsure, her expression screwing up slightly at her own words before she shook her head. “Second chances are kind of a Storybrooke thing.”

 

 

From the stories Marian had heard, she believed it. Still, she noticed how quickly Emma disentangled herself from the conversation.

 

 

*

 

 

Robin became more and more frequently busy. Oh, he was attentive with Roland and he kissed Marian much as she remembered. His touch was still caring and warm and made her heart happy but he spent so much time ensuring the safety of the people to whom he owed so much, paying particular attention to checking the town’s borders. He'd explained the magical barrier around the town, what a cursed choice - to never leave or lose your memories.

 

 

He was, Marian realised with confused dismay, avoiding her.

 

 

It wasn't just that that upset her though. Even when they were together, she couldn't deny that his closed-off moods weren't fading as she'd hoped they would. Truthfully, horribly, there was something like distance between them now and it only seemed to be growing. He looked at her, he kissed her, he lay beside her, he was so happy to see her again but still she could _feel_ the distance between them. That twilight behind his eyes was not melting away, it was expanding and the squeeze around her heart was only increasing day by day. What was he hiding from her? Why was he so obviously stiff and pained? Why did Snow and Emma and so many others look at her with such strange expressions on their faces? She implored Robin to explain these things to her, to reveal what he was keeping hidden, but his expression always tightened even more as he told her that it was his own trouble to bear, not hers to be burdened with.

 

 

Marian felt like screaming, marriage was about _sharing_ burdens. She and Robin had never kept secrets from one another, it hadn't been practical when living in such close quarters, when his men were more like family and were helping to raise Roland. And she had loved Robin for so long; she truly hadn't believed that there could ever be secrets between them. But there were now. Surely they could work through this though?

 

 

She still lived in the forest with her son, her husband and his men. But Robin's darkening mood was a physical thing that now pushed her away. Was she the only one who felt it? Roland didn't seem to and the men appeared to know how to traverse such things in an everyday manner. They all worked and lived together easily, comfortably even. Marian began to feel unnerved; she had long been comfortable at Robin's side, among his men. Had the time they'd spent apart affected them so? What was going on?

 

 

She took Roland to the diner; he was excited to introduce her to his friends. Granny was the owner with twinkly eyes who served Roland a drink called a milkshake; she said Marian might enjoy one too. Ruby was her young granddaughter that wore skirts cut so high that Marian wondered how she moved in them so ably.

 

 

Roland was getting milkshake on his chin, Ruby provided soft paper called napkins and smiled. “You know, a friend of mine had to make an adjustment like yours.”

 

 

So that afternoon, Marian met Belle who worked amongst books and who Roland already loved. Belle had a kind face and made tea while Roland pulled bright-bound volumes off the shelves. Belle told Marian that he wasn't being a bother because he always put the books back very neatly.

 

 

“We'll make a librarian of him yet.”

 

 

Belle told Marian about her marriage to Rumplestiltskin, how her father had disapproved for so long but how she had never lost faith in the man she loved. She saw something in him that few others did and had never been swayed from it. There was a ring on her finger and love clear on her face.

 

 

Marian told her own story, of a father who hadn’t wanted her running off with an outlaw, not when the Queen had been so bent on punishing those who disobeyed her. But a love that strong could not be denied; even Rumplestiltskin had spared them when Robin had stolen from him.

 

 

Belle smiled in remembrance, revealing her own place in that tale. “He saw that you were going to be a mother.”

 

 

Marian listened as Bella spoke quietly of Rumplestiltskin's son, Henry's father, and how the loss of him at a young age had fuelled the darkness in Rumplestiltskin. Magic had not been a cure for all ills, it had made everything worse. A truth that remained the same now, in a different realm.

 

 

Roland had become quiet while they’d talked and Marian watched as he carefully put the books back on the shelves almost in the right order. Belle told him that he was doing a very good job and that when he was old enough, he could definitely work at the library if he wanted to.

 

 

*

 

 

Captain Killian Jones was so often with Emma. Marian could well remember how they had behaved together in the Enchanted Forest, how they had spoken strong words but had looked at each other as though the other was their stillpoint, their anchor. In Storybrooke, the affection between them was even more obvious, a silent but powerful thing. Hook looked at Emma as though he couldn't quite believe she was real. Yes, Marian knew that feeling well.

 

 

When Killian wasn't with Emma, he seemed to stay beside the shoreline. Sometimes he was there with Henry, pointing something out to the boy, lessons perhaps or stories, or both. Marian noted Henry's fascinated expression, how Killian laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and made him smile.

 

 

Marian could see the appeal of the view; she liked watching the boats on the water. She hadn't seen anything quite like it, her life had been forests and trees and dungeon cells for a very long time. This was refreshing and somehow, looking at the water eased the pressure around her heart.

 

 

“Lady Marian.”

 

 

Killian had noticed her sat on a bench, both of them alone this time. Marian nodded her head in greeting.

 

 

“Captain, without your pupil today?”

 

 

Killian smiled a little. “Well, his mother had need of him and who am I to stand in her way?”

 

 

He hadn't specified which of Henry's mothers he was speaking of, Marian noticed. A kindness to her? The Captain might not be the prince that he had claimed to be, but he was still a gentleman.

 

 

“It's very...calming here,” she said aloud, nodding towards the water. “It's strange, I always found peace amongst the greenery before.”

 

 

 _But not anymore._ She didn't speak the words but they still seemed very loud for something unsaid. Killian looked at her for a moment and then glanced out across the water. There was a faraway look in his eyes, a longing yearning gaze.

 

 

“Captain?”

 

 

He barely moved, his expression flickering as he spoke.

 

 

“People think the sea is full of storms and danger and there's more than a fair share of that beyond the breakwater, but there's also peace to be found in the waves, in searching out new horizons.”

 

 

He sounded far away. Marian looked out towards the water again, giving him what privacy she could. His story was not one he was willing to share apparently, but some sadness and longing was obvious in him now. Not even his great love for Emma had erased it, but that wasn’t what love did, it enriched life but it didn’t permanently vanquish every old pain.

 

 

A few days later, Marian spied Emma and Killian talking together quietly at the edge of Storybrooke, Emma gesturing vehemently. She was wearing red again, the leather coat that she favoured and wore like armour. Killian looked serious but he touched Emma’s arm and there was concern in how he addressed her as Emma ran an agitated hand through her hair. Marian wondered what it was that they were both worried about; a princess and a pirate united in purpose were a fearsome proposition indeed. Marian had witnessed the truth of that already. She could see that they were still each other’s stillpoint and anchor and that warmed her heart.

 

 

*

 

 

It was Snow who fully told Marian about the fate she had been saved from by Emma, of how to everyone else, most especially the Merry Men, Roland and Robin, she had died years before on the Evil Queen’s orders. Snow seemed surprised that Robin hadn’t told her of such a fortuitous slip of destiny. It had only been Emma’s actions that had saved Marian, that had ensured that she now had more time with her son and husband.

 

 

Her husband didn’t seem to spend a great deal of time with her now though. Snow shifted uncomfortably when Marian said so and poured more tea.

 

 

“Did I ever tell you about the princess that David was going to marry before he met me?”

 

 

It was a fascinating story and Marian drank it in, glad of the distraction. The fact that Robin himself hadn’t given her the details of what he and their son had suffered in her absence bit at her. Was it so unimportant to him?

 

 

When she confronted him about it, he frowned and touched her gently, claiming that he hadn’t wanted to think of the crushing mourning he had been through and he hadn't wanted to upset her because surely talking of such a thing would be ghoulish and painful for her?

 

 

She had been dead to him for years, Marian mused quietly, was that why he now treated her like a fine glass ornament that would break at the slightest pressure?

 

 

Marian chose to sleep alone that night.

 

 

*

 

 

Ruby took her shopping for new clothes, insisting on paying until Marian earned her own coin. She helped Marian find long skirts and practical but pretty shirts and vests to pair with sturdy boots for the forest. She braided Marian’s hair and told her that she could work in the diner if she liked, just until she discovered what she really wanted to do in Storybrooke. Also, it would give Marian the opportunity to get know everyone because all of Storybrooke’s residents visited Granny’s.

 

 

Marian looked in the glass and smiled at what she saw.

 

 

She folded up the clothes that she’d worn since the Enchanted Forest and kept them safe. She still often wore her wine-coloured cloak. Ruby smiled nostalgically.

 

 

“I still wear mine too.”

 

 

The forest was no longer the comfort it had once been and Marian knew little of Storybrooke's residents, it would be good to know who Robin, Emma, and Snow fought for. Marian accepted Ruby’s kind offer and slowly learned how to make coffee and serve meals. She met Leroy and his six friends, the Blue Fairy, Princess Abigail who was called Kathryn here and her husband Frederick. Marian made mistakes and she didn’t always understand what people were saying but she kept learning and Granny told her that practice made perfect and that as long as people got their food, they’d be happy.

 

 

It was good to be doing something different. A distraction from the frustration of her impasse with Robin? It was so strange to feel this happy outside of the forest, the place where she had always been most content until now.

 

 

Roland learned how to make a milkshake with Marian’s help. He liked standing on a stool behind the counter and people liked being served by him. Robin didn’t often come into the diner; he preferred to meet up with his family outside in the street. He wouldn’t say why and whenever Granny and Ruby saw him, their expressions became that familiar mix that Emma, Snow and so many others frequently wore. Robin looked at Marian now as though he was trying to work something out. Sometimes she slept at his side, at other times it was just herself and Roland, more often it was only her and she slept well throughout the night.

 

 

One day, the Evil Queen and her son came in while Marian was working with Roland beside her. He called the Queen’s name in delight, her son’s too. The Queen froze; she looked as though she was witnessing a horrifying vision. Marian knew the feeling. What could she do? No one else was protesting or fearful, though a few looked a little cautious and oddly interested as they gazed at the Queen and then Marian. Were people here so fearless now? From the stories Marian had heard, they had all faced tremendous terrors though while they had suffered, they had also survived.

 

 

Roland was utterly happy. The Queen smiled at him, her expression so soft and kind. She said something to her son, Henry, who glanced at Marian and then nodded. The Queen sat down at a table and Henry came up to the counter.

 

 

“Henry!”

 

 

Henry smiled at Roland. “Hey, can you make my mom a strawberry milkshake? She thinks you’ll make her a really good one.”

 

 

Roland nodded enthusiastically and with Ruby’s help, began to do just that. Henry’s expression was more guarded when he looked at Marian. Marian supposed that was to be expected, this was the Queen’s son and he must have known how she felt about his mother. But he was Emma’s son too and nobody in Storybrooke had mentioned that he was dangerous like the Queen. Apparently she had raised him well and with love.

 

 

“Hot chocolate please, with cinnamon.”

 

 

Marian smiled slightly as she reached for a white cup. “Like Emma.”

 

 

Henry’s smile brightened briefly, becoming more real as though he couldn't help it. “Exactly.”

 

 

He didn’t say any more as he waited for the drinks to be ready, watching Marian carefully. He looked as though he was trying to decide something or find something out.

 

 

He spoke at last, quiet but firm as he handed over folds of paper money “Her magic is light too now, it saved Storybrooke.”

 

 

His gaze darted significantly towards Roland before he left, Marian watching as he took both drinks back to his mother with care. It was the first time that Marian had seen either of them since the first night she’d arrived in this realm. Had they been avoiding her? Had the Queen been using magic to track her, to ensure that she avoided wherever Marian chose to step? Marian frowned.

 

 

There was something notable in the way that the diner’s customers were behaving. Perhaps the Queen had been avoiding everyone. But her magic was light now too? She'd saved Storybrooke and not just her own family, everyone, including Robin and Roland.

 

 

The Queen steadfastly didn’t look at Marian while she enjoyed her drink and talked to her son. Henry was doing most of the talking, gesturing emphatically. His gestures were very like Emma’s, though some of his expressions were the image of Regina. It was very strange.

 

 

Perhaps strangest of all, or perhaps it was actually the thing that made the most sense, was the love that the Queen so obviously had for her son. Marian saw how she looked at Henry, there was no pretence or enchantment there, she and Henry loved each other. Marian’s heart squeezed and she looked away.

 

 

*

 

 

Marian met Rumplestiltskin, Mr Gold, when she was in the library with Roland and Belle. He walked with a cane and had sharp inquisitive eyes. Marian knew what he had done for her once so she thanked him. He looked at her in a way that made her skin prickle and told her that she was very welcome and how was her husband? Marian instinctively wore a plain convincing expression as she replied, a skill she’d learned most abundantly when dealing with the Sheriff of Nottingham. She replied that Robin was still enjoying living outdoors and was doing a fine job of guarding Storybrooke. Had Rumplestiltskin heard about the ice that had been found at the river’s source?

 

 

That seemed to catch his attention and Roland gripped Marian’s hand and showed her a storybook about witches and faraway lands, pointing out a picture that according to him looked like the Evil Queen's wicked sister Zelena. Marian swallowed but sat with him and read him what he wanted to hear.

 

 

*

 

 

Marian still slept outdoors. She enjoyed being under the tree canopy and hearing nature’s sounds, they soothed her to sleep. She enjoyed being amongst friends, amongst family again, and hearing familiar voices, stories and songs. She loved spending time with her son, her miracle, watching him grow and learn more every day. He made everyone smile, she was very proud of him.

 

 

She liked getting to know people, people who'd suffered under the Evil Queen's reign in two very different realms, people who were happy now. She liked talking to Archie who always gave good advice, to Ashley and Sean and their young daughter, to Aurora and Philip who were excitedly expecting their first baby, to Dr Whale, Ruby, and Belle. Marian liked hearing their stories, they were all important.

 

 

She still enjoyed the touch of Robin's mouth and hands.

 

 

She still found solace in watching the sea.

 

 

*

 

 

Ruby confided in Marian about her wolf abilities, proud of them in a way that Marian hoped to understand some day.

 

 

“I’m the wolf and the wolf is me,” Ruby said, like the words were carved into her heart and bones now, her eyes bright and fierce.

 

 

She playfully growled at Roland who laughed and ran around her legs until Ruby scooped him up and pretended to nibble on his arm. Ruby noticed Marian’s expression and smiled in a way that spoke of many adventures.

 

 

“We’re all monsters and stories here,” she said softly. “Trying to find our way.”

 

 

Their way to what? For Snow White and Prince Charming it was surely the way to each other and their daughter, for Emma it was the way to her parents and her son, for Ruby it had been reconciling properly with her grandmother and achieving peace with her own wolf nature according to her story of a fat haunting moon and fellow wolves who sought different paths. For Killian, perhaps it was Emma and whatever still made him look achingly sad and yearning. Or was there more? Were they all still searching? What destination did the Queen seek? What did Robin search for?

 

 

It had always been Roland for Marian, and Robin. But people changed, didn’t they.

 

 

_-the end_


End file.
